Steppens D. Storm/History
The birth of an exceptional child Storm was born 4 minutes and 10 seconds after his twin sister's birth, Ellie. Both of them were unknowingly inspired by one of his father's friend, Yusuf Raflac, a knight of the South Blue. He began to speak when he was 8 months old, and was predicted to be a genius when he grew up by all the members of his family. At age 2, he began to explore the world around him, learn how to speak, read and write, and study the hometown, right after Ellie began to speak. He always felt happy about life, like many other children in his town. The threat and the lost His family began to be threatened by the World Government and Marine since his father, David Steppens Jr., rejected the invitation to work with the Government and completely stood side-by-side with the Revolutionary Army. When he was 4 years old, his mother, Lily Elizabeth Mesley, was kidnapped and was abused with sexual harassment until death. Upon hearing this news, he got a serious shock that he was incapacitated for three days. When he revived, he requested his father to go to his mother's grave. At that place, he met his mother's spirit and swore with her that he will revenge his mother's death, and if his family was killed too, he will revenge all the deaths. "If what happens to my family and we have to pay our own lives for them, I shall REVENGE THEM ALL!!! Because... THEY ARE JUST DEVIL, NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!!!" - Storm's part of speech to Lily's soul. "My family raised me up and that day had given me a chance to complete the dream, so I won't lose to the one like YOU!!!" - Storm's words during the fight with Aaron Raflac. Meanwhile, David predicted that two years later, his family will be annihilated, leaving only Storm and Ellie survived, when he is resting on his bed. He secretly wrote a testament called "The Steppens' great mission" without letting his children know about this. He then put all of his precious books and the letter into an non-flammable chest, and locked it. He also made a non-flammable wardrobe to store all the clothes inside it. Two years later, the predicted event has come. At 10 pm, there are some intruders to his house. His first brother, Steppens D. Bill "Horse", defeat them all, in spite of his serious wound. Later then, at 12 pm, Storm suddenly woke up and found out that his house was on fire. The neighbor's 10-year-old elephant, Elika, began to crush the Marine housebreakers in madness. He woke Ellie up, told her to escape the building with him. They escaped the house successfully, but his brothers (except Bill) were dead and his father was captured by the Marines. Some citizens woke up and put off the fire for several hours till the dawn. Elika ran away that night and got itself recaptured the next day. At Lucy's house, Bill was unknowingly healed by his own younger brother. Then, they slept at Lucy's house. The next day, Bill told him and his sister that his father's execution will be on August 26th - three days later. On August 26th, 8 am, three hours left till his father's moment of death. Crowds of thousands people in town began to shout in angry, demand David's release. "If I die, there are people who will revenge our death and save us from this old corruption world, and one of those people will be... STEPPENS D. STORM!!!" - David's 'last words' to the crowd during his execution. He finally arrived at the execution yard, disguised in a normal child. The clergyman was reading the Bible. The host of the execution, Aaron Raflac, asking him the last word. David said that Storm will revenge his death. After a few second, before the executioners could do anything, Storm, who was in a silent wrath, unknowingly unleashed his Haoshoku Haki, incapacitate the two executioners. The crowd began to be shocked and broke the defense and tried to make the platform collapse. Storm also ran to his father and rescued him, but Aaron kicked him off, critically wounded him. Aaron said that Storm was trying in vain to save his father, because he was only six years old. Storm added that he would save his father, he wouldn't let his father die under Aaron's hand. After a prolonged fight, he spitted out some more blood and became nearly incapacitated. Aaron stepped to his position, intended to kill him using the spear. But suddenly, his older brother pulled him out, giving him an opportunity to save his father. He continued to run to his father, despite having serious wounds around his body. When he reached his father, he used David's lock-picking tool and freed him at last. After a few minutes, Storm fell to the ground because of lack of energy. David lift him up, but Aaron stabbed him with his spear. When Aaron intended to finish Storm, a citizen fired his machine gun toward Aaron and hit him consecutively until he was unconscious. Ellie arrived at last, watched her father's moment of death in horror. "I'm... proud of you, Storm... and your sister, too. I... I can't continue raising... you guys up from now on, but... but you have to read my letter... which I left in the chest, in our house's ruins... Here... is the key... Don't lose it... Thank you... and God... may bless... you ALL!!!" - David's final words given to his children. He fell to the ground and passed away with a smile on his face. Storm also fell to the ground and lost his senses. The man who defeated Aaron, carried Storm and Ellie and ran out of the execution. And he was revealed to be Yusuf Raflac - a person who inspired them at their childbirth, and also Aaron's uncle. The battle ends up in failure with over 10,000 citizens' deaths, including Storm's father's; and over 12,000 injured. Later after David's death, that day was considered as "Bloody Saturday", one of the most dreadful days in the history of South Blue. Days in hospital He woke up in the room and he found out that he hadn’t opened his eyes for a week. Bill also stayed in the bed of the hospital. The doctor told him that he would need to stay in the hospital for some more days. During this time, he met Yusuf Raflac, the one who saved him and Ellie during the incident at the execution place. "I heard the people retold the story. You are such a powerful child. Even though you couldn’t rescue your father and you were injured badly, but that’s all your hard work." - Yusuf's part of speech to Storm in the hospital. He told him that Aaron was his cousin. Yusuf’s family was poorer than Aaron’s, so Aaron became a young noble and was trained as one of the agent of Cipher Pol 50. His mission was to kill all the people in the town who dared to stand on the side of the Revolutionary Army. Storm asked him if he was going to kill him and his sister, and Yusuf said yes, and Storm had been holding a bounty of 54 million berries since then. But as long as he didn’t join in the Revolutionary Army, Aaron won’t kill him, so Storm and Ellie was under the protection of Yusuf until they were fully grown, or Yusuf joined in the Revolutionary Army. Yusuf also promised to train them when they were eleven years old. The letter Few days later, he left the hospital. They decide to return to the ruins of their house, and they saw the chest and the wardrobe there. Storm decided to open the chest with the key. Then, they saw a letter and dozens of book inside. Ellie opened it and read it for him. The letter wrote: "...I'm sure that there will be a beautiful future and even heaven, for everyone, but the five head monsters from the Red Line are watching us as their entertainment. Their law has spawned the hedgehogs, which are full of blood and also full of spikes. They roll on the ants, mosquitoes and flies, in order to engulf us into the quicksand of fate. Firstly, those hedgehogs must be exterminated, and then the dogs, and finally those head monsters..." "The liberation of people all around the world is like a minute hand and an hour hand of the clock, which is pointing from 11 to 11:59. If that clock shows 12, the war will occur and nowhere is safe..." At first, he didn't understand the letter much, so he decided to read it again when he grew up. Yusuf told them that they needed to go to his house at first, the Raflac House I and the twin agreed. In Revolutionary Assassin School In 1502, they moved to the Revolutionary Assassin School, which was located 180 kilometers far from the Town of St. Eden and connected by a railway route. On the train, they'd met Alan Gregorio, a fourth-year student. He introduced the school to the twin during the trip. They didn't have to train hard until they were thirteen, and they could choose anything to learn to improve intelligence or strength. The Coup de État (Part I) During his fourth year, he received a shocking news that his name was in the list of people who will participate the N.E.W.S. Grand Competition. He received Yusuf's letter, which informed him that his enemies might be involved in this "scandal". Half a week later, he left school to play his first challenge. After they were successful in the challenge, they went to a famous highland tourist city in North Blue, in order to take the second challenge. During their days of preparation, they were asked by a family to rescue a member of that family from being auctioned. The target was revealed to be Amy Harleson, a young girl from the family. The next day, Storm and Lucy infiltrated the imprisonment room and replaced all the handcuffs by the fake ones. The later day, all six of them attended the second period of the human auction. When the Head Nobles family deposited four hundred berries to buy Amy, Bill fired his gun when in angry. This led to the fact that they had to fight the guards. The guard was soon all defeated. Storm reached the stage and succeeded in breaking her free with his Haki of Conqueror. When they were fleeing together, one of the World Nobles fired, injured Storm, but unable to hurt Amy. He fell to the ground, but stood up and approached the noble. Although the noble fired many times, but missed and was eventually stabbed by Storm's hidden blade. "How arrogant you are, haha. I will tell you why you must have died under the hand of D. like this. Because you always enjoy the air of yourselves or the rare and legendary food; taking bath in the bathtubs full of money and jewelries, and watching the slaves lose stamina and energy 'cos of your behaviour, just for your enjoyment and fun. You are also ignorant about what the innocent ones have to encounter..." - Storm's part of speech to the dying World Noble. They spoke to each other for the final moment, then one of them passed away. Storm picked up his golden pistol, then left with the others and Jake the giant. Seven people then encountered massive waves of Marines on their way. However, they managed to escape before the Marines could capture them. The Coup de État (Part II) Five years had passed since the twin began to study in the School, and the school declared that it would face a new threat that could affect the city. Many people were killed, and the others were frightened. The city was endangered in misery. He realized that he couldn't fight alone in the war, so he gathered all of the students (from 14 years old and above) of the School, to prepare themselves for the worst situation, and call themselves "The Revolutionary Brotherhood". During their training, Yusuf told him that Aaron was given a strange medicine which could boost up the user's power, but shorten the lifespan and stamina, and make some changes of his body (such as changing the hair's color, enlarging the body, affecting the user's mentality and feeling...). Not having known the weaknesses of the drug, he began to abuse the medicine, in belief that it's God's gift. Being informed by Yusuf, Storm arranged a small meeting to tell them what Yusuf told him. After then, he ordered a student to kidnap a prisoner and bring him back for Storm to do experiments on him. Then, he sneaked into the house where the medicine was located, and stole some of it. He also found a piece of paper, which contains a strange name with the name of the medicine: ESP-0. This could lead to the fact that he had bought the steroids in black market. Since then, he'd done a lot of experiments in two months and he found out that there is no cure for the medicine and the only way stop it is to kill him, if overdosed. Five months later, on May 29th, 1507, the school was assaulted by seventy people in CP-50, including Aaron, who was gonna pursue him, and Anna Steppens Jr., the traitor of the Steppens family. Yusuf, Bill and all the members of the Brotherhood fought bravely, Ellie and Alan faced Anna, and Storm faced Aaron. After a two-hour fighting, Anna was incapacitated; but Storm and Aaron, both spat out blood. Storm said that he had already known how Aaron got that power from, then stood up and gave him some hits with a broken brick. Aaron disappeared after using a smoke bomb. Anna also jumped to Storm timely and tried to strangle him with her left hand, and held a wand on her right hand. Yusuf ran to her, but because she cast a killing spell at him, he fell off and was incapacitated. Storm suddenly kicked her aside, and attempt to assassinate her, but she escaped by using another spell, leaving Storm and Yusuf. He gave Storm a letter and a cassette tape, then passed away. The death of the Headmaster Storm, Ellie, Alan and a younger one, Lucy Graham Blanc - the great-granddaughter of the Headmaster of The Revolutionary Assassins School, Reanald Atlomus Blanc, and also the person who lived in Storm's neighborhood - buried Yusuf's corpse together in the local cementery. Lucy also put a dozen of flowers on his parents and brothers' graves. A day later, he opened the letter, and he decided to give his weapons to them. Storm chose a short crossbow, Ellie was given a pen-gun, Alan was given a sawed-off shotgun and a tomahawk while Lucy was given the sniper rifle (the rifle was then given to Connor Christiano Black as her New Year gift for him, because Connor uses guns better than she does). They returned to the School two months later and continued their training. When Storm and Ellie met his headmaster on the second day returning to the school to study the sixth year, he found that Reanald was poisoned by a kind of unknown chemical. He took this and brought it to the warehouse - which they did experiments there - and examined it. He saw a tiny amount of the substance found in the ESP-1, a kind of medicine which is half-similar to Aaron's ESP-0, but it poisons the user when he/she needs energy. Reading his father's book again, he found the cure of this symptom, but it could only held for a year. Ellie heard everything, then she got the cure from the forest near the Grump Mountain. Storm then gave the cure of the ES, and told him how long it would hold. That year, a CP-50 agent disguised as a seventh-year student in order to assassinate Reanald. Alan and Lucy befriended with her, and during their investigation, they found five pieces of torn paper in the wastebasket. After they rearranged the paper together, they saw that the letter was written by a strange code invented by the Cipher Pol organizations. Alan and Lucy decided to leave the School and infiltrate the Raflac House II. They stole the notebook successfully, but then they were captured by CP-50 men. Luckily, they managed to escape the house. They returned the school and tell Storm what they had found out. At midnight, he and Lucy sneaked to the girls' dormitory, and kidnapped their target, and collected the wand and the spell book. After using some magic spells to assist in her interrogation, she was revealed to be Anna Steppens Jr., the one who killed the twin's adoptive father. Anna was secretly sent back to the Raflac house II without anyone knowing, in order not to alert people in the school. Under Reanald's instruction, Storm visited an enormous abandoned ship on the far east of the local beach, which is called "Green Noah", in order to interrogate a prisoner called Helena Graham Blanc, someone who knows the headmaster very well. Storm:'' "So, do you have any idea of the tales inside the Silver Church?"'' Helena:'' "I was there once, but what I could remember only is an abyss under the statue."'' Storm:'' "So, will you come with me? To find out what it is. My headmaster believes what we are looking for is in that abyss."'' Helena:'' "What did you say? Your headmaster? Discovering the abyss?"'' Storm:'' "You will find it soon. After you are liberated."'' - Part of the conversation between Storm and Helena in the prostitutes' level. In the evening of June 21st, 1508, Anna planned to assault the School once more, in order to assassinate the headmaster again. Storm chased after Anna, and they had to clash each other. After quarter an hour, he was tied to the ground. Reanald shouted out loud that he had to live, and let Anna throw him out of the tower from the highest place - the Headmaster room - and died instantly. Anna escaped by a tele-port spell, leaving Storm hung at the window frame. He cut the ropes successfully, but fell to the ground after being hit by roofs, thus he was found lying next to Mr Blanc's body. The days between June 22nd and June 29th, were spent to make the headmaster's funeral. All the Busoshoku Haki users - except Storm, who was on the bed for regeneration - built a huge tomb and put the coffin inside. He returned to the room, and took the letter, which was written for the four. The Pieces After the twin's 17th birthday, Storm's bounty was no longer frozen as all of his guardians were dead, and he started to be recognized as one of the targets of the South Blue bounty hunters, as well as the Brotherhood had to fight directly with the CP-50. The four gathered at the Headmaster's room to listen to the testament. Storm and Lucy was given a small 20-page book, which is titled "The Ancient South, Part 1", while Alan and Ellie was given another small 18-page book, which is titled "The Ancient South, Part 2". The testament also said that due to the fact that each book was written about one Piece of South Blue Ancient Weapons. They were separated into two groups: Storm and Lucy would reach the Grump Mountain and take the Axe, which is mentioned in "The Ancient South, Part 1". Alan and Ellie would reach the mines and take the sword named "The Eden's Manipulator", which is mentioned in "The Ancient South, Part 2". All of them planned to meet at the valley near the School. When Storm and Lucy reached the foot of the mountain, he found some ancient stone graves, in which they found a scroll of paper that was full of strange symbols. They continued. She said that she had been told about the zombies in the forest on the mountain. There were lots of it, until the Axe was placed in the cave. And there, they encountered some zombies and defeated them all. Soon, he realized that the closer they made to the Axe, the worse the weather was. The sky was becoming darker and darker, with dark clouds, and even the lightning. The mushrooms began to light themselves, on every inch they stepped through. When they reached the mount, he saw an entrance to the maze. They entered. The more they got down, the hotter the temperature became. Storm slightly used his ability to cool down the temperature. After an hour going through the labyrinth, they saw red and yellow lights around the Axe. He touched the Axe, then held it tightly. Suddenly, a strange voice came out: "Well done, the chosen one. This Axe will belong to you forever, but... you mustn't consider yourself that you are non-enemy, or else, you will be killed, either soon or late. Good luck, the chosen destiny." The earth moved furiously. The magma was about to be spat out. The couple quickly escaped the mountain within a few seconds and flew to the safe zone. After reaching the valley, they hugged and kissed each other. Alan and Ellie also came with the Eden's Manipulator. Ellie threw the sword at Storm and he caught it. The final battles of the School They returned to the Brotherhood via the drain underground. When they got into the school, they were in the restroom. The rest of the Brotherhood congratulated on their return. At 12 am, on June 20th, 1509, the CP-50, with the assistants from CP-40, launched a massive assault on the School. All the students from 13 years old and below, were taken to the basements in order to avoid the danger. Although all the rest fought bravely and killed over sixty-five percents of the attacking army, the fortress was damaged badly and many allies were killed during the battle, including Bill, due to being poisoned by Anna's gas bomb. After the first round of the battle, he returned to the Headmaster's room, and found a private cassette player. He then played the cassette tape. After ten mintues, it stopped and he now recognized how he achieve the power, and why there was the strange voice in the Grump mountain when he held the Axe. He sat on a chair opposite the desk, and watched the cassette player until it was dawn. It was 5 am. Everyone got out and waited for the enemies. Storm also came out. The rest of Aaron's army also walked calmly to the broken main gate. Aaron told all the armed people to sheathe all the weapons, and they'd talk like gentlemen. He added they were lost and no one would prevent them from losing this final battle. Storm shouted angrily, "You LIAR!". He slightly stepped and faced Aaron alone. "Are you stupid, that addict? Or are you overdosed and becoming crazy?... We can't lose... And we won't lose... WHAT you see and DO, is what you GET FROM IT!" - Storm's part of speech to Aaron before the second round. Suddenly, there were huge screams behind them. They were citizens of the Town, who followed them quietly to assist their relatives in the School. Aaron found that his army was surrounded and he began to hit Storm. He fended off and told his friends not to let them attack the younger and weak ones. All the people pushed their enemies to the end. Anna was eventually killed by Ellie, with a bullet fired from her pen gun. Only Storm and Aaron left. After half an hour fighting, Storm threw a large stone at him and injured him badly. Aaron blasted toward him, grabbed his arms and kicked him off the wall. Storm then used his rope launcher to swing himself and kick his neck violently. Aaron ran to the rooftops, and Storm chased after him. The roof began to deteriorate, when Storm grabbed Aaron's foot, swung around and hit critically onto the ground, flew back to the yard then continued hitting until Aaron was nearly-incapacitated, nearly as if he gave him the last chance to hit him. He took out his sword, and cast a special spell to spark electricity toward him. Although he used Block/Tekkai, he was electrocuted and fell to the ground. He spent a minute talking to him and then stabbed him in the left chest with his hidden blade. After then, he slowly walked inside the castle, but due to the loss of blood, he fell off the ground and fell into comatose. On 8 am, while all the people were holding a feast inside the castle, he revived and had himself fed some soup by his sister. Lucy and Alan also shared some chocolate bars to him. Lucy told him that he'd have been dead if she didn't donate him some blood and whispered in his ear that she had fallen in love with him. The invitation to the Revolutionary Army and working as one of VIPs Storm stayed at school for weeks to repair the School. During this time, he received a new bounty from the World Government, 254 million berries. Everyone was surprised and some were excited, because Storm was worthy to be a Supernova. This meant he would have full of opportunities to continue using his abilities and powers. Paradise Saga Psycho and Meat Encountering a gentleman thief West Blue Saga Ohara One year before the beginning of the storyline of One Piece, the 47th Division of the Revolutionary Army, in which there were 12 members, was given a mission to find any database in the Ohara ruins. Four days later, they arrived at the turmoil of Ohara. Only ruins, incompleted skeletons, and the Tree of Knowledge, which still remains well, contained thousand of books. This was where Storm discovered why he was hunted and attacked by his former enemy, Aaron Raflac, and his party throughout his years of teen: there was a prophecy, which told that there would be a person who changes the world someday, and that would be Storm himself. Return to the Grand Line Rescuing a family of pirates During the voyage to Sabaody Archipelago, they suddenly encountered a small pirate ship on its way. Spying on the ship, they found out that there were children on board and they were all starving, Storm ordered the crew to bring them onto his ship. When the pirate captain and his children regained health, Storm offered them to stay on his ship until they found a suitable place for the family to live a better life. After Marineford War The RA47 crew, during a visit to Momoiro Island to ask if Emporio Ivankov could return to help the Revolutionary again, accidentally found a boat floating on its way to the island. There were two people sighted on the boat. The crew picked people up, then revived them. The Pineclone Island Category:History